


Bouncing

by KerrAvonsen



Series: Teaspoons and Jam Biscuits [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigger meets someone. Crack!fic. You can blame this on lack of sleep, and the words "hyperactive ferret".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncing

Tigger bounced at the newcomer. "Hello!" Maybe this time he would find someone besides Roo and Kanga who liked bouncing. Not that Pooh or Piglet or Rabbit or Owl actually _said_ anything, but they did seem to get awfully busy whenever he felt bounciest.

The stranger grinned. "Hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Tigger! Do you like bouncing? Bouncing is what Tiggers do best!"

"I'm rather fond of bouncing, myself, if I have something to bounce with."

Tigger remembered Piglet's attempt at learning to bounce. "You mean like a tramp-o-tine?"

"Not quite what I had in mind." The stranger started searching through his pockets. "Sure I had it here somewhere... thought it would come in handy after the hopping thing... aha!" He pulled out a thick stick with knobs on it. "My handy-dandy extendable micro pogo-stick!" He pressed one of the knobs, and the stick unfolded into something much longer, with things sticking out near the top and bottom.

"You bounce with that?"

"Yep!" He put his feet on the lower part and held the upper, and started to bounce. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

So Tigger and the Doctor bounced around the hundred acre wood, and were very happy.


End file.
